Bro-d Trip
Bro-d Trip is the third episode of Season 4 of Killjoys, as well as the thirty third episode of the series. The episode aired on August 3, 2018 on Syfy and Space. Johnny manipulates D'av into helping him find a green pool; Zeph faces possible death. Summary Johnny is charging ahead to the green plasma pool, with D'avin is in a foul mood because of John’s actions. But after Johnny reminds him of Delle Seyah's shady history, D'avin is a little less inclined to go on trusting her the way he has been. Meanwhile back with the RAC, Zeph and Pippin definitely have feelings for each other, but Zeph is not one of those cuddlebugs, and Pip is, so their relationship is a little lopsided. But the sex is still on the table. At the Debtor's Colony, Juno Clay and his underlings drop by the organ farm to restore order after receiving Johnny's beacon, but they weren't expecting a pregnant member ofThe Nine to whip their asses single-handedly. That's Delle Seyah for you. She nearly makes it to the door before she gets pumped full of sedatives. Back with the RAC, Zeph and Pip are experimenting on a deactivated Hullen specimen. Zeph is able to wake him up, and he immediately reaches for an unloaded gun. He trains it on himself, and between firing blanks repeats, "She's coming." That's ominous. Even more ominous is the fact that that parasite that crawled into Pip's mouth is now starting to make his limbs twitch. Johnny leads D'av to a derelict waystation, where he has plans to build a portable plasma detector. But first he's got to overcome these terrible mood swings he's having, or so it seems to D'av. In reality, Johnny's planning something even more nefarious, at the expense of his brother's own plasma, and at the behest of the plasma. Even the figment of Dutch in his head can't talk him out of it. Johnny's sucking the plasma out of D'av's blood when Juno Clay's hologram brings bad tidings: he and his men have the brothers surrounded. At the colony, Juno Clay's got Delle Seyah strapped to an operating table. She's got some very precious cargo inside her — a child of a Queen — and he wants it. Zeph, Pip and Pree (both of which have been made Killjoys by Turin) find Lucy, but she's reverted back to a very basic iteration of herself — probably to protect the location of Johnny and D'av. So Zeph has to do some upgrades. Unfortunately, when Zeph tries, she activates the ship's purge sequence, which spooks Pip. They have 20 minutes to get out of this tight spot. And to add insult to injury, Lucy goes on autopilot, and starts to fly away. Johnny pulls a major stunt by detonating a bomb just as Juno's men are breaking into their bunker. He saves D'av, but nearly gets himself killed in the process. D'av has to carry Johnny to safety after the explosion. He handcuffs him down in a nearby hut, while he goes rifling for medical supplies. Meanwhile, Delle Seyah is mystifying Juno with her incredible regenerative powers, thanks to the green goo in her veins. What was the password to deactivating the purge sequence on Lucy? One of Johnny's fave songs, "Ain't Nobody Home". And who better to belt out a tune than Pree. Johnny and D'av finally find the green plasma pool, and the alleged portal to finding Dutch. This was all part of Johnny's ploy to get rid of his brother and become a full Hullen. He shoots D’av in the back. Delle Seyah, always plotting, manages to catch Juno stealing children and selling them without his superiors knowing, getting his indiscretion on camera and sending it up the ranks. She uses this leverage to have him taken into their custody, and herself out of his clutches. That's when Pip, Pree and Zeph make their entrance. They take Delle Seyah under arrest, and follow an incoming signal to find the Jacobis brothers. D'av is too crafty to die from a shot in the back — he was wearing a bullet-proof vest. Johnny is about to kill him once and for all when Dutch crawls out from the green plasma, and shoots Johnny. It's the last act of heroism before she passes out, and the pool crystallizes behind her. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Thom Allison as Pree * Patrick Garrow as Turin Additional Cast * Gavin Fox as Gared * Atticus Mitchell as Pippin * Mercedes Morris as Bea * Billy MacLellan as Juno Clay * Ishan Morris as Weej * Andy McQueen as Harold * Steve Rizzo as Wasteland Guard #3 Crew Director * Samir Rehem Writers * Julian Doucet (Writer) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Story Editor) * Nile Seguin (Story Editor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta * Karen Troubetzkoy * Stefan Pleszczynski * Adam Barken Producers * Claire Welland (Producer) * Julian Doucet (Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Executive Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Co-Producer) * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Consulting Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Consulting Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes